Firearms use bullets that are formed by melting a soft metal, such as lead, and forming it in a casting mold. The mold forms the bullet into a desired shape but also often leaves some excess material attached to the formed bullet. The excess material is removed and the bullet is attached to a case. The case contains an explosive charge and is crimped around a rear portion of the bullet and the rest of the bullet beyond the case remains exposed. Current rimfire cases only accept bullets having a heel or flat surface at the bottom of the bullet. Currently, multiple tools are used to reload or handload cast heeled bullets into a case. Further, if one wants to reload rimfire ammunition, expensive custom molds are needed. Also, crimping tools used for reloading centerfire cartidges would put pressure on the rim of the case, which can prematurely detonate the rimfire case.